Through Blood By Tears
by secret753
Summary: Before there were Soul Reapers and Hollows, there were humans and demon. Aizen's winning the war, but through a sudden bust of spiritual pressure awaken something that has long sense been lost to man. By the way, who's the newest Espada among Aizen's rank and why is he so keen on helping Ichigo. Yaoi! Naruto x OC


Prologue

Dear Reader,

By the time your find this, history will already been set in stone. Many years ago, the Village of the Hidden Leaf was attacked the legendary Kyuubi no Youko, also known as the Nine Tail Fox Demon. The stories of that night were heard far and wide and many villagers took widespread rumors as the truth. The people of the Hidden Leaf were so set in playing the victim that they never looked deeper. They never saw the truth inside the truth. And this is where I come in.

I'm asking you to do something very difficult. I'm asking you to forget everything you were taught about that night. Forget what the villagers told you, forget what the council told you, and forget everything you believed happened, because I'm finally going to break the silence.

 _They stood on the highest head of the Hokage Monument. Two boys, they looked so different but so similar. The taller of the two had the brightest emerald eyes anyone had ever seen. The shorter, his eyes were the color of blood. Neither looked older than fifteen, but they looked as if they were carrying the burden of the world on their shoulder and at their were travel pack. They didn't know where they were going as long it was away from here._

" _We must leave before they catch our scent," The taller commented to the other._

 _The short of the two scoffed, "It'll be a week at least before anyone even realizes that we're gone."_

 _The other grunted before grabbing his travel bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "We do not need to change it besides when they realize were gone; they will hunt us."_

 _The shorter nodded, tightening his grip on the small bundle in his hand. He to admit the other was right, they needed to leave while they had a chance and this would be their only chance._

 _The boys dispelled their henges. A small cloud of smoke appeared and then disappeared as quickly as it came. The sun began to slowly rise, destroying the darkness of the night and shining itself on the two boys, revealing their fox ears and tails, and from the small bundle; a tiny whimper._

The Kyuubi no Youko had lived in the Forest of Death long before Konohagakura. He spends many years living there in peace with his mate as they awaited the arrival of their first litter; a village began to establish itself nearby. One night, one of the village's Medi-shinobi was returning home from a mission when she heard screaming. Frightened but curious, the woman traced the scream down and was surprised to see a demon giving birth. At first, she was tempted to leave and let the demons be but this was not something she could simply leave them. So, she quickly jumped into action; giving orders the older male while coaching the young through the pregnancy. After nearly thirty-two hours of labor; three kits were born.

The fox demons were greatly indebted to the med-nin and agreed that once the demon had recovered, they would pay a visit to her village and show their thanks. Within two days the demons and their new kits were able to travel and see the new human village called Konohagakure. Through this act of kindness and charity, a treat was made; a treaty between humans and demons. For the first time humans and demon began to integrate into one another's villages; treading knowledge, ways of life, stories, even governments. For years demons and human lived and peace but the peace didn't last.

 _The two fox demon broke out into a sprint. No once looking behind in fear of something or someone actually being there._ _Just as they covered a half mile of ground, they started to scent humans of the village chasing them, but they still didn't look back. They changed directions as many times as they could, run through every river they passed, but the nin were persistent. They were grateful that the bundle in the smaller fox's arms was so deeply asleep or else they would have been captured hours ago._

 _Once they felt that they were far enough they slowed down little, and only then did the smaller of the two feel a sharp needle pierced his neck. The older of them barely had enough time to catch the other before he fall with their child in hand and for the first time the other screamed his lover's, his mate, name in shock and anguish._

" _Shinzo!"_

 _For the first time that night; their kit screamed._

As the generations passed the council became more and more power hunger and they looked to the demons for that power, mainly the Kyuubi no Youko. The council thought sense they helped the demon as many years ago that he would more than willing to submit and work for them but the demon was less than happy with the request. He denied the request and demanded to be asked for something to foolish again but the council was persistent. No one knows exactly how many years this disagreement lasted, but it ended in blood, death, discrimination. Humans began purging the world of demons. All the treaties that were creating were destroyed, the trust was crusted, and the world swallowed demon with the living flames of hell.

* * *

 _The smaller of the two, Shinzo, lay there, dying, in his mate's arms holding their child close to his chest. The baby screamed frantically, knowing somehow his mother was killed. Shinzo, shakingly, grabbed on to his mate's arm as he struggled to breath, but he managed to speak his last words._

 _"N...N...Naruto, takes and ran. They won't stop until-"_

 _"Shinzo please don't talk like that. We said we were going to make it to Suna together. We would raise our kit together-"_

 _Shinzo grip tightened bit more, his eyes filled with tears, "Please, Naruto take Jiyzū and run. Run before they kill you too. Please for me, ru-"_

 _Shinzo's words died out as he took his last breath. Naruto's tears fell freely. But, like the faithful mate he was, he took Jiyzu and ran. He ran throughout the night and morning, as merged together but the sight of his beloved dying his arms was forever burned into his eyes._

It is said that Naruto made it to Suna before he was captured and killed just like his brother, the Kyuubi no Youko, only to fall to the hatred of man and his son's cries were forever silenced. As the war between demons and humans progressed, the Demon Council had to take drastic measures to protect its people. The evacuated all of the remains of demon kind into another dimension. A place called Las Noches.

The humans, having lost the reason for their war, were forever haunted and terrorize by the ghost of fallen demons, but now a day they're called hollows. This was the beginning of many things; the Soul Society, Soul Reapers, Vizards, Zanpakutos, and most importantly, Espadas.

Through death I write this letter, by blood I protect, through tears I plead; remember our mistakes and learn. Because through this truth, everything changes.

From Beyond the Grave,

A Fallen Fox


End file.
